Broly (BR/Canon)
Origins: Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Super Classification: Saiyan/Saiya-Jin (possibly a mutant variation) Threat level: God || Big bang+ || Celestial- || Celestial- || Celestial || Celestial Powers and abilities: Physical strength: At least small planet level striking, likely higher (had a confirmed power level higher than his own father who had over 4000, and was implied to have a power level of over 10000 or possibly even higher) || Likely nigh universal level striking (weaker than base Vegeta although still considered an entertaining fight) || Universe level striking (comparable to SSJ Vegeta) || At least universe+ (stronger than SSB Goku/ Vegeta) || At least universe+, possibly higher (comparable to SSJ Gogeta) || At least universe+, possibly higher (massively stronger than previously, strong enough to the point of likely being superior to SSG Gogeta, as even though he wasn't a equal to a supressed SSB Gogeta, he still exchanged and took attacks with him considerable time) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least small planet+, likely planet, possibly higher || Likely nigh universal+ || Universe || At least universe+ (comparable to SSB Goku) || At least universe+, possibly higher (stronger than both Goku and Vegeta simultaneously to the point they decided to flee from combat and fuse instead, started damaging extra dimensional space with his power) || At least universe+, possibly higher (shattered through dimensions continuously while clashing against Gogeta, one of their late exchanges seemingly destroying one of these extra dimensional spaces as side effect of their clash) Durability: At least small planet, likely higher || Likely nigh universal (could take attacks from a semi serious base Vegeta) || Universe (tanked a punch from SSJ Vegeta) || At least universe+ (survived SSB Gokus attacks) || At least universe+, possibly higher (was too powerful for SSB Goku and Vegeta to take down, took multiple attacks from SSJ Gogeta) || At least universe+, possibly higher (was unaffected by the dimensional damage being caused by his fight, took multiple attacks from supressed SSB Gogeta including Stardust Breaker) Speed: Likely sub-relativistic, possibly higher (via scaling, characters with this level of power tend to be around this speed range) || Likely TransUniversal (Likely comparable to base Vegeta) || At least TransUniversal (At least comparable to SSJ Vegeta) || At least TransUniversal (comparable to SSB Goku/Vegeta) || At least TransUniversal+ (superior to SSB Goku/Vegeta) || At least TransUniversal+ (superior to previous, above SSJ Gogeta and fast enough to react to supressed SSB Gogeta) Intelligence: Below average, however this might be due to his upbringing. Despite this, Broly is a combat prodigy who quickly learns through battle. Stamina: Very high. Range: Likely planetary || At least planetary, likely higher || At least planetary, likely much higher || At least stellar, likely much higher, possibly universal || At least stellar, likely much higher, possibly universal || At least stellar, likely much higher, possibly universal Weaknesses: Can't control his own power or emotions Standard equipment: Battle armor/vest, none in SSJFP Key: Kid || Introduction/pre-battle growth || Post-battle growth Base || Enraged Saiyan || Super Saiyan || Super Saiyan Full Power Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Big Bang Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball movies Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Relativistic speeds Category:TransU speeds